Talk:Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom/@comment-5808856-20150610151136/@comment-5808856-20150610210529
A bit of both. Supes....is just one of those heroes I never really liked at all (same with Ironman as he is a jerk to everyone, Emma Frost because she's a slut, Jean Gray because she is a Mary Sue and they retconed the only time she had ever became interseting by saying she was possesed by the Phoenix Force, instead of her going insane, Mary Jane Watson because Gwen Stacy is better than her in every way, just to name a few). I watched DBZ and Justice League around the same time...and I was mostly bored when I watched Superman do...ANYTHING and impressed when Cell did stuff....still to this day. And in modern day in stuff with Man of Steel...I am even LESS impressed by Superman...I wan't even impressed with Pilaf and I STILL found him more interesting than Superman. I was much more impressed with Frieza as well (even more so than Cell and even Buu...even though the Buu arc is my favorite and added my favorite Z-Warrior, Videl...AFTER her haircut. I love the look of short-hair Videl and I love her personality after the haircut. She became MUCH more likable after that), but I say Supes would still take Frieza down, after a long fight though. I just can't explain it. I just can not bring myself to like him. I will agree he is super-powerful, but that is it. I can not really find anything to like about him. Goku, is pretty how I wish Superman actually was, as Goku has a personality, only solves the huge problems that normal people can't handle instead of solving ALL of mankind's problems, Goku had to work hard to get where he is today. Seriously, Goku is pretty much the superior character, in litterally everything. (Also, I don't mind Goku being super-OP, because he actually had to work for it. Sure his Saiyan physiology helped, but it was a result of all that hard work that made him as strong as he is today, unlike Superman who was...just born that way.) I mean it there is just so much stuff I really don't like about Superman, and unlike Sailor Moon, where I hated it when growing up, then found out about the original Japanese version. I watched an episode, and quickly loved the show, then read the manga....I was not impressed by the manga at all, unlike the Japanese original version of the old Sailor Moon anime (and don't get me started on how much that Sailor Moon Crystal remake SUCKS. Seriously the old anime's original japanese version and Viz Media re-dub, have such charming character with great personalities, that I would want to keep watching....) woops. Sorr got off topic there. If you want my full thoughts on why I love Sailor Moon so much here is a link to my review. I stll hate Supes to this day, while my thoughts on Sailor oon have had a complete 180 from hate to love. Anyway, back to Hulk VS Doomsday. I say Hulk would win for many reasons. First, Doomsday killing Superman....happened once. While Supes has kicked Doomsday's butt multiple times, so that lowers the credability of the whole "He killed Superman" argument Doomsday has going for him. Then there is Hulk's strength. While Superman was at the same level of strength the entire fight against Doomsday, Hulk however, would keep getting stronger as the fight goes on as he gets more and more mad.